community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
A Fistful of Paintballs
Summary:The Greendale Campus becomes a battlefield again with the start of another paintball competition as a mysterious new player debuts. Before they can compete for the prize the study group must deal with a more personal conflict first... Plot Neil is being chased through the hallways of Greendale College by''' Mike' and his gang who are armed with paintball guns. He soon finds himself at a dead end as his persuers catch up to him. As Mike taunts him he fails to notice 'Annie's sudden appearance. She quickly shoots the gang and takes thier ammunition. She turns to go leaving Neil a gun to defend himself with. When Neil tries to shoot her in the back she ends up having to take him out as well. Returning to her hide out in the science lab, Annie recalls how this year's paintball contest started.It all began with the western themed end of the school year picnic. Dean Pelton' anounced that a quick game of Paintball assasin would take place assuring everyone that it would not spiral out of control like last year's. A mascot from' "Pistol Patty's Cowboy Creamery", the sponsor of the event, then announced the prize, one hundred thousand dollars. Chaos soon breaks out as the contest begins. Annie's thoughts are then interrupted when the perimeter alarm she had set up is triggered. 'Abed '''sud denly appears with an invitation. He tells her that 'Jeff wants her to join them as he has a plan which could be mutually benificial. Meanwhile Jeff and Chang are being hunted by the Math club in the library. Finding thmesleves cornered, Chang decides to betray Jeff letting the other side know he is out of ammo. Abed then arrives along with Annie and rescues Jeff. Chang is able to gets away during the brief battle. Jeff then tells Annie his plan, hearing a rumor that Pierce ' has a stockpile of paintball ammo he wants to team up so they can take it from him. They then begin to argue about Pierce as Annie defends his behaviour over the past year. Jeff counters that she's the only one who sees the good in him. The discussion is interrupted with the dramatic appearance of a new player. He begins to fire at them but they all manage to escape. The three of them then end up being captured at gunpoint by the rest of the study group lead by 'Britta . They are now working for Pierce who has put a bounty on Jeff's head. They escort them to Camp Hawthrone, a safe haven from the paintball competition set up by Pierce inside the cafeteria. The trio learns that the new player is nicknamed "The Black Rider" and has been racking up an impressive elimination count. They are all then greeted warmly by Pierce , although Jeff and the others still question his sincerity. He tells the group that Dean Pelton has more paintball ammunition in his office and wants them to recover it. He trusts only them for the job and says that he wants to win this game as a team and split the prize evenly. The study group goes on the mission and Jeff apologizes to Annie for his attitude towards Pierce. Annie confides that she thinks of the study group as her family and doesn't want to see it broken up. After Jeff reassures her she hears voices in a nearby room and goes to investigate. She finds Chang about to be eliminated execution style by the Greendale cheerleaders. Annie uses up the last of her ammo to dispose of the spirit squad. She then borrows Jeff's gun to pursue Chang who had fled the scene. She loses Chang's trail and ends up in the Anthropology room. Without any warning The Black Rider suddenly appears behind her. He relieves her of her weapon and after a bit of flirting tells her he'll make her elimination painless. He tries to shoot her in the foot with Jeff's gun and inadvertantly exposes Pierce's treachary. It turns out the ammo he had given Jeff were all blanks. Abed and Jeff then show up and chase The Black Rider off. Annie reveals Pierce's betrayal as they head off to join up with the rest of the study group. They go to the Deans office and recover various paintball paraphernelia from the previous competition. Annie siezes Chang's gun from last year's game and storms off. Arriving at a now deserted Camp Hawthorne they learn from Vicky 'that The Black Rider was just there and had eliminated most of the players. Annie finds Pierce had survived the onsluaght and calls him out over his actions. He angrily responds that the group makes him become a villan since they constantly exclude him from their activities. He points out how they didn't invite him to a card game they were playing three days ago. Annie sadly explains to Pierce that it wasn't a card game at all, it was a vote. They were voting on wether or not Pierce would be allowed to return to the study group next year. It had to be unanimous though and Annie was the lone hold out. Annie then tosses him a paintball gun and challenges Pierce to a duel to settle the matter once and for all. Realizing he's just lost the only ally he had within the group Pierce resignedly picks up the weapon. The two face off as the rest of the study group watches on. The intense atmosphere is broken when The Black Rider makes his prescence known and disrrupts the confrontation. Jeff asks that he let them resolve this conflict before he does anything else. The Black Rider agrees but warns that as soon as this is over he'll eliminate everyone in the room starting with Jeff. The showdown then becomes a four way contest as Jeff challenges The Black Rider to a duel as well. During the standoff, Pierce suddenly collapses claiming he is having a heart attack. Despite being warned by the study group that he is faking The Black Rider goes to help him only to get shot by Pierce. Pierce quickly exits announcing to everyone that he has officially quit the study group. The Black Rider calls someone on his cell phone and tells them he's been eliminated. As he leaves he let's the study group know that the circumstances surrounding this paintball game is much bigger than they can imagine. Meanwhile Chang is outside on the quad trying to find a new alliance to join. Behind him a window on the parked "Pistol Patty's Cowboy Creamery" ice cream truck opens up revealing a paintball machine gun. Chang is shot repeatedly. A commando team armed with paintball guns starts to exit the van with the mascot "Pistol Patty" leaving last. The commandos kneel as Patty addresses them telling them "Initiate Plan B, Operation:Total Invasion!". End tag The end tag for this episode was a sneak preview of next week's episode which continues the story. In it we see that it's Dean Spreck and City College invading the Greendale campus as the study group along with the rest of the student body try to fight back. Character card introductions The epsiode introduces each study group member-except for Pierce-with a specific playing card title. It is later revealed that the cards used to represent them are the same ones they used to vote on wether or not Pierce could stay in the study group. A unanimous vote was needed with the black cards votes to kick Pierce out of the group. Annie was the only one who voted red. Pierce misunderstands the situation when he walks in on them and assumes it's another activity he's been excluded from. Recurring themes Continuity *'Returning students: Mike returns in this episode along with Neil and Vicky. Other students show up as well including Starburns, Leonard, Pavel and Garett. *'That just happened:'' Fat Neil mentions how he and Annie played Dugeons and Dragons together recently. *'''Previously: Dean Pelton mentions in passing last year's prize, Priority registration, and how it caused everyone to wreck the school. *'School uniform': Jeff is wearing his cowboy outfit from "Introduction to Statistics" *'Greetings': Jeff greets Annie with "Milady" although she refuses to respond with "Milord" *'That just happened': The study group deals with Pierce's behaviour from the last few episodes. *'A nice gesture': Jeff pats Annie on the head, a gesture he's done before in "Debate 109" and later fully explained in the Season 3 episode "Geography of Global Coflict" *'School supplies': Changs tiger striped paintball gun from "Modern Warfare" makes another appearance used by Annie. *'Teacher's pet': Pierce calls Annie his favorite, he had stated this in the previous episode "Intermediate Documentary Filmmaking" Meta references The episode is named after and shot in the style of Sergio Leone spagehtti westerns, most notably the Dollars trilogy. Obvious homages include: *The animated title sequence which is done in the style of the movie "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly" *The background music which is done in the same style as Ennio Morricone who scored Sergio Leone's Dollars trilogy *Abed's outfit which is similar to one Clint Eastwood wore as " The Man with no name" *The fire appearing behind Abed when he takes out the Math Club members *The duels between Pierce, Annie, Jeff and The Black Rider which is very similar to the duel between the three main charcters at the end of "The Good, the Bad and the Ugly". At the end of the episode the tone shifts and it becomes more of an homage to Star Wars which carries over into the next episode: *The end sequence with the paintball commandos and Pistol Patty is very reminscent of a scene in "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope" involving storm troopers and Darth Vader boarding Princess Liea's ship. Other homages include: *Troy is wearing an outfit that looks just like Sheriff Bart's from "Blazing Saddles" *Shirley's outfit is a nod to Father Guido Sarducci. *When Pierce quits the study group he yells out "I'm winning!" a reference to Charlie Sheen who at the time had made those words famous with an infamous rant he posted online in reaction to his being fired from "Two and a Half men" Running gags *''Gay,he's so gay!-'' Pierce puts a bounty on Jeff, the Wanted poster reads "GAY AND ALIVE" *''You're the worst-'' Britta actually gets to call Pierce this instead of someone saying that about her...unitl the next episode Pop culture references: *''Shout out'': Annie calls Neil "Christina Ricci" when he reaches for a paintball gun *''Alert nerd!'' : The Paintball commandos can be heard doing a roll call, one of them says "Red 5 standing by" a reference to Luke Skywalkers call sign in "Star Wars" Quotes *"My forehead's no that big is it?"--'Jeff' :: "It's not small."--'Troy' *''"You're not handsome, you're just average. An average guy with a big chin."--''Jeff '''to '''The Black Rider Ultimateatomicbuster 21:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) : : Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes